Vocal-whore
by Larien Surion
Summary: Rin was wanted, Len wasn't. So he left, and found a new home in the local brothel owned by Mikuo. But there were problems. RATED M for family issues, illness, death, reincarnation, rape, and gay sex.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vocaloids. They belong to their respective company(ies).  
**Warning:** This story deals with hate, illness, family issues, reincarnation, rape, and gay sex. Yes, I said GAY SEX, in all it's wonderful, glorious, butt-humping goodness. If it not your thing, please back out now.

Vocal-whore

Neru was almost bouncing out of her seat. She was excited, and so was her 'sister' Hatsune Miku. There was going to be another member of the family, soon, and she so wanted to see what their new 'sister' was going to be like.  
Nearby, Kaito, Gakupo Kamui, and Hatsune Mikuo watched the girls. It wasn't that they weren't excited, but they knew what was going to happen if the new kid was a boy. The girls would fuss and complain that they hadn't gotten a sister, and the kid would be dumped on them. It had happened to Kaito with the arrival of Mikuo, and both boys when Kamui had arrived.  
The doors opened, and Neru squealed. There were two children, both with large blue eyes and golden-blonde hair, just like her. "So, what are my sisters' names?" she squeaked.  
The twins looked at each other. "I'm Kagamine Rin." said the child on the right. "I'll be your new sister."  
Miku looked at the other one. "And you are?" she asked.  
"I'm Kagamine Len." came the reply. "I'm your new brother."  
Neru frowned. She'd only wanted a girl, not this thing that seemed to tag along. Still, she couldn't help but smile when little Rin reached a hand out for her. Happily, she took it, leading Rin away.  
Len blinked for a moment, then followed quietly behind, trying to reach for the hand that never took his.

It had been years since that fateful day. His room was small, cramped, and in all reality the space under the stairs. His clothes were old and dirty, and his hair was cut haphazardly as though someone had taken a knife to it. Len was forgotten behind all the pampering, love, and adoration that was lavished upon Rin.  
Rin was loved, doted upon, dressed up and decked out in the newest fashions. The family princess. It didn't mean that she forgot Len, it was just that Neru took up most of her time, and so Rin didn't really know her own twin as well as she could have.  
What's wrong with me? Len thought as he peeked around the doorframe into the living room. His eyes, wide and wondering, watched as Rin was showered with new clothes. But it wasn't really Rin he watched, so much as it was Kaito and Kamui. Why am I so attracted to them?  
The bright banners around the house made Len curious, and he looked around. There was some kind of celebration going on. Oh, that was right. Today was their birthday. He looked down at the little doll he'd made himself. It was kinda floppy, with yellow yarn hair and blue button eyes, dressed in a blue dress. All the material had come from old clothes he didn't fit and were too worn out to wear anymore, and the stuffing was strips of the same fabric. Glancing around, Len slipped the doll onto the stack of presents that were waiting for Rin to open and admire.  
Waiting near the edge of the room where he always did, Len watched as Rin received her gifts. But the little rag doll wasn't seen amidst the wrapping and tissue paper. And, once again, there was nothing to remember Len's existence.  
Am I even noticed? Len wondered. He watched as the girls laughed and giggled, and the two brothers gave stale small laughter to go with it.  
No, he wasn't noticed. No one had even seen him come into the room, or that he'd added a gift. Rin was the treasured one, the one everyone loved, adored, and admired. Wiping his eyes on his grubby sleeve, Len slipped out of the house.  
Kaito looked over the back of the couch and noticed Len was gone. Looking over at Kamui, who was trying not to fall asleep, Kaito walked over to the corner Len had been in and sifted through the paper. He gasped slightly when he noticed the rag doll, then picked it up and carried it over to Rin.  
"Looks like we missed one." he said, handing her the item.  
Rin looked at it, knowing immediately from the delicate stitching that the doll was supposed to be her, and she knew who it had come from. She looked up at Kaito and smiled, then looked around. But it was normal for Len to be hiding somewhere she couldn't see, so when he wasn't in visual range she just hugged the doll and set it neatly in her lap, hoping Len would see that she appreciated the gesture.  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`OoO  
The rain seemed to fall heavily, quickly soaking through his clothes. Len tried to hide under a few awnings, but was soon chased away by the proprietors because he was so filthy. Shivering and cold, he hid beside some boxes at the back of a small apartment complex.  
A young-looking man stepped out and lit a cigarette, letting out a soft breathe of smoke. His hair was a soft teal, and his eyes a glittering emerald green. His outfit was like that of a school-boy, only the shirt was actually a vest, and there was easily an inch or two of skin showing between the vest and pants.  
Len swallowed and tried to make himself as small as possible as the rain got worse.  
"Tch, really?" the young man said. He took another drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke out of his nose this time. That was when he spotted Len. "Hey. You ok, kid?" He walked over and reached a hand out to Len. "Come on, I won't hurt you."  
Len wasn't sure what to do. This person seemed familiar, but at the same time was a total stranger. Still, it was cold, and the apartment was inviting, so he took the stranger's offer, following him inside.  
The youth looked Len over. "I think I've seen you before."  
"My name is Kagamine Len."  
The stranger smiled. "Ah, the little brother. I'm Hatsune Mikuo."  
"Hatsune? Like Miku?"  
Mikuo nodded. "I'm her twin brother, but . . . I hated the fact that I wasn't wanted, so I left. I now own this establishment." He looked Len over again and licked the corner of his upper lip. "Len, do you know what love is?"  
Len frowned. "Love is what Rin gets, something I wish I had."  
The verdant-haired youth smiled, drawing a finger up under Len's chin, making the younger look at him. "A good answer, and also, a sad one. Come, Len, and I'll show you what love is."  
Len took Mikuo's hand, easily being led to a bedroom. The bed was made of expensive wood, with soft covers, feather pillows, and . . . chains on the posts?  
Before he realized it, Len was thrown to the bed, the cuffs on the ends of the chains clamped around his wrists. Len gasped, looking over his heaving chest as Mikuo tore his pants from his body.  
"Commando? Hmm." Mikuo smiled and slid his own pants off, crawling up over the bottom of the bed and licking Len's quivering shaft. "Your body is soft, tender . . ." He glided a hand up under the boy's shirt and pinched Len's left nipple, electing a cry from the boy. " . . . Let's be rid of that shirt."  
Len's eyes widened as Mikuo drew a blade from what could only be described as a garter on his thigh. Three quick slashes were all it took to remove the shirt from Len's thin frame, and Mikuo slid the knife back in the garter.  
"Are you afraid, Len?" Mikuo asked, reaching his hand towards the night table and dipping his fingers in a thick substance. He swirled his fingers around in the paste, then held them in front of Len. "Do you know what this is?"  
Scared, Len shook his head. Mikuo was hunched over his body, just barely pressing down on him. The closeness of the other's body made an odd heat begin to rise in Len.  
"This is a lubricant, made specifically for loving men. You do know where it goes, right?" Mikuo grinned slyly as he sat back and lifted one of Len's legs. His eyes glittered when he noticed the boy panting slightly, and he spotted his prize. Quickly, and with no mercy, he plunged both fingers deep into Len's anus.  
"AAAHH!" Len cried out. It wasn't that he disliked the intrusion. To be honest, he'd played with himself back there a few times, but the sudden widening of his hole was a shock. He whimpered slightly and, much to Mikuo's surprise, spread his legs wider, letting the teal-haired man have a great view of his rapidly hardening erection and stretched ass hole.  
"It's beautiful, Len." Mikuo said, genuinely appreciative of the view. "However, it's not enough." With that, he began to rapidly plunge his fingers in and out of Len's ass, taking the container and pouring more over Len's hot cock and ass. A third finger jammed it's way into Len's shaking body, and Len began to moan.  
To make matters worse, in Len's mind, Mikuo was now stroking his aching length, coating it in the lubricant. Oh, how he wanted it. Why was his body heating up so badly? There was an ache forming in the pit of his stomach, like a boulder was forming.  
Mikuo smiled, releasing Len's cock from his hand, even as he plunged his fingers harder into the boy. He yanked his hand out of Len's ass and flipped the boy over, jabbing his fingers back in and making Len cum hard over the sheets.  
Len screamed. He'd never felt this good before, never had this kind of attention. The hand plunging in his ass was warm, and even though the stretching hurt, he was loving it. Mikuo's long fingers were striking a place deep within him that was making him see stars, and he cried out as he cummed a second time.  
Figuring Len was ready, Mikuo yanked his hand out of Len's ass, but didn't leave Len's body alone. Instead, he slicked his cock in the lubricant and sheathed himself completely in Len's slender body.  
Len gasped. Mikuo was inside him. The other man's rather thick and ungodly sex organ was plunged deeply into his ass, spreading him wider than he ever thought possible, filling him deeper than he thought could ever be reached, and making him feel something he'd never felt before. Without thinking, Len wriggled his ass and looked down between his legs at Mikuo's cream thighs and heavily weighted balls. If only he could reach down and touch where they were joined . . .  
Mikuo figured he'd waited long enough for Len to adjust and rocked back, almost removing himself from Len, then slamming back into the boy. The result was a wail from Len almost akin to a plea of desperation. Grinning, Mikuo kept up the fast pace, slamming harder and faster into Len. With a grunt, he cummed hard, filling Len's body with his cum.  
Len gasped at the sensation, cumming a third time across the bed. He dropped limply into the covers as Mikuo withdrew from him, but the heat in his body wasn't dissipating.  
Mikuo could see Len was suffering. Perhaps I used too much? Lying on the bed beside Len, he undid the cuffs. "Just, lie here beside me, Len."  
The boy did as asked, the feelings of warmth flowing out of him in a semi-drowsy haze. Mikuo was warm, almost inviting, and something Len wanted.  
"Len, is this the first time you've felt loved?"  
"I don't know love. Love is something Rin gets, something I've watched and longed for." Len snuggled against Mikuo's chest.  
"If you want, Len, I can teach you the ways of physical love. It's not the same as actual love, but . . ."  
"As long as I'm needed and wanted, that's all I'll need." Len whispered. He leaned up and kissed Mikuo's cheek. "So teach me to love other men."  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`OoO  
Rin looked sad. She hadn't seen Len in a week, and she really wanted to thank him for the doll he'd made. The poor little ragged thing was dragged everywhere with her in hopes of Len seeing she loved it, that the doll was her treasure.  
Neru looked Rin in the face. "What's wrong, princess? Is something not right?"  
Rin sighed, her arms holding closer the hand-made doll. "I . . . can't find the person who made this doll for me."  
Kaito looked over. Len had been missing for a whole week, now, and aside from him and Kamui, only Rin had really noticed Len's disappearance. It had been the same when Mikuo had left them, only Len had been around, trying to mimic Rin for everything and making Neru yell at him all the time. In fact, Mikuo had left shortly after Len's arrival.  
Kamui stepped into the house, shaking out his umbrella. "Still nothing." he said to Kaito as he hung his rain coat up.  
Miku tilted her head and looked at them. "Are you two up to something?" she asked.  
"Maybe." Kaito replied.  
"Keep that Yaoi crap away from Rin!" Neru snapped.  
Kaito sighed and pulled on his white raincoat, tossing his blue scarf over his shoulder. He really hated that Neru made fun of the fact that Kamui was gay and he was bi. Taking his blue umbrella, he stepped out into the rain and started walking.  
"Oi, why does she have to make fun of me?" he grumbled. As he walked, he came across the establishment owned by Mikuo. There was a sign out front, advertising that their newest whore would 'melt your dick with his erotic love'. Figuring it would be worth it to try and 'blow off some steam' (pun intended), Kaito stepped in and looked around the lobby.  
"Hey, Kaito." said Mikuo. He was dressed to play, wearing a short grey vest and low-riding black leather pants.  
"Hey. Is the new kid free?" Kaito asked.  
"Actually, he costs about 500 to rent, but he's available right now." Mikuo replied.  
Kaito sighed, shaking his head at the cheesy word-play. "I'll pay for him." he said, swiping his pay-card through the reader.  
"Good. Third room on the second floor." said Mikuo. "And Kaito . . ."  
"Yeah?"  
"He likes it rough."  
Kaito raised an eyebrow, but headed up without question. The room he was let into was nice, with a simple bed and a thick carpet. The window dressings were rather simple, too, giving the impression that the whore was a simple creature who took comfort in the little things. A few crude, handmade dolls lined the vanity, and looked a little familiar.  
He didn't have time to look the dolls over, because just then, the whore stepped in. He was wearing a short yellow vest and very low-riding black shorts, black legwarmers, and slip-on white shoes.  
But the most alluring thing was that head of golden hair that framed a mature yet youthful face. The whore looked up at Kaito and motioned for him to sit on the bed. Kaito did as asked, then actually got a better look at the boy's face.  
"Len? What are you doing here?" Kaito asked.  
Len merely got down on his knees and palmed Kaito's erection through the pants. His eyes fixated on his prize, Len didn't hear Kaito the first two times his name was said. Only when the bluenette took him by the shoulders did he look up.  
"Len, it is you, isn't it?" Kaito asked.  
"My name is Len." he replied. He went to undo Kaito's pants, but the other held him back. "Am I not to your liking? Is there something else you wish me to do?"  
"Answer me." Kaito replied. "What are you doing here, Len?"  
Len reached a hand out and squeezed Kaito's erection through the pants. "I'll answer you if you . . . if you'll pay me a little kindness."  
Kaito could see there was no way out of this, so he let Len go. He hissed as the younger pulled his impressive 8 inches out of his pants, breathing lightly on the tip and making him hiss again.  
Len smiled and licked around the head, watching Kaito's reactions before placing his lips over it and giving a light suck.  
"Oh, geez!" Kaito hissed, trying for everything not to grab the back of Len's head and fuck the boy's hot mouth. The light sucking and little nibbles that Len left up and down his shaft had him writhing, throwing himself back on the bed and trying to muffle his cries with the back of his hand. "Fuck, your good, Len."  
"Thank you." Len replied, standing. He carefully pulled Kaito's pants off him, then stripped himself, climbing up onto the bed beside him and kissing him. "Don't hold your voice back, please, Kaito? Let me know how you feel." With that said, he positioned himself over Kaito's hard, slick member and pushed down on it, sheathing the other fully in his ass in one movement.  
"Holy fuck!" Kaito yelped. "Len, what are you . . ?"  
Len began to move, making Kaito gasp again. He moaned softly with each motion, smiling slightly as Kaito gripped his slender hips and began to ram himself up into Len's body. Light gasps began to escape him, and his own cock began to twitch and leak.  
"Len, I'm gonna . . ."  
The blonde nodded, and Kaito game deeply inside him. Len gasped a little before cumming all up his own front. Swallowing, Len raised himself up off Kaito and wiped his front off with a towel that was hanging from the chair near the vanity.  
"Len?" Kaito whispered as the other came and lay beside him.  
"You kept your part. So you can ask me anything, Kaito." Len said softly.  
"Why are you here?" Kaito asked.  
"Even though it's physical, I'm loved here." Len replied.  
"Come back home, Len."  
The boy shook his head. "I will not go back, Kaito. As I said before, I'm loved here."  
Kaito turned to face Len and gently cupped the boy's cheek in his hand. "Then, at least become solely mine."  
"I have already heard that before." Len said, snickering.  
"From who?"  
"Mikuo. He said that he wanted me for himself, but I asked to work for my keep."  
"Then let me and Kamui be your only clients."  
Len nodded. "If you'll both love me, then I'll belong to the three of you."  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`OoO  
Kaito slammed the door behind him, causing the girls to jump.  
"Kaito, where were you?" Neru demanded. "It was your turn to cook."  
"Do you know where Len is?" Kaito asked, trying to keep his voice even.  
Miku tilted her head, trying to think. "Len?" she asked.  
"Who the heck is that?" Neru asked.  
Rin just blinked at Kaito, holding the doll Len had made close to her. She had an idea who Len was, but not where he was.  
Kaito grabbed Rin by the arm and pulled her over. "Len is Rin's twin brother."  
Miku bit her lip. This was turning out just like Mikuo. "Where is he?" she asked.  
"With Mikuo." Kaito replied, making Kamui gasp.  
"You mean . . ?" Kamui asked.  
Kaito nodded. "That's right. Len is living at Mikuo's place, and is the newest whore."  
Rin blinked. "Why didn't he come home with you, if you found him?"  
Kaito looked at her and let her go, glaring over at Neru. "Because he's loved there."  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`OoO  
Kamui stepped into the brothel, smiling as Len came running over to him. Catching his young lover up and swinging him around, Kamui swiped his pay-card through the machine.  
Len tugged on Kamui's hand, pulling him up to the room. "I missed you." he said as they entered the room. He leaned up and kissed Kamui.  
"I missed you, too, Len." Kamui replied, running his fingers through Len's silky blonde locks. "Come, let me love you."  
Len smiled and removed his vest, gasping as Kamui kissed his neck and nipped at the tender flesh. He panted as Kamui's hands wandered down his chest and pulled his pants off him. With a light laugh, he wandered his hands up Kamui's chest and lifted the shirt off the other.  
With their clothes scattered across the floor in no particular pattern, Len sat his lover on the bed and knelt between his legs. Carefully, he licked up Kamui's shaft, running his tongue in a circle around the head a few times before taking it in his mouth and burying his nose in Kamui's purple pubic hair.  
Kamui gasped with how far down on him Len was. The boy's tongue was swiping along his hot length, and Len was swallowing around the end of his dick, and FUCK did it feel GOOD! Gasping, Kamui gripped the back of Len's head and pulled the boy back. "Keep that up, and I'll cum down your throat before we can have any fun."  
Len grinned and darted back onto Kamui's cock, burying his nose against the soft hairs and wiggling his head back and forth, sniffing. He liked Kamui's scent, and ran his tongue along the hot shaft, swallowing around the tip like a pro.  
"FUCK!" was about all the warning Len got before Kamui came, rather hard, down his throat. Looking up at him, Len swallowed everything, then pulled back and sucked a bit on the softening organ, arousing it rather quickly into a nice, hard state.  
"You can be mean, you know that?" asked Kamui with a smile. He petted the bed, and Len climbed up beside him and wiggled his ass, staying on all fours. Kamui smiled and knelt behind Len, gently parting those pretty pale cheeks to stare for a moment at the puckered hole.  
"Len, are you feeling alright?" Kamui asked.  
The boy nodded, not wanting to tell Kamui about the doctor's visit recently. "Please?" he begged, wiggling his ass again.  
Kamui figured if Len wasn't going to mention it, he wasn't going to question further. Bringing his face close, he gently licked at the boy's hole. The muscles twitched, and gradually loosened, allowing Kamui the pleasure of licking a little further in and slicking Len's warm body.  
Len whimpered softly, hoping that Kamui hadn't heard him, or at least thought it was from pleasure. While he was enjoying the soft caresses, Len knew he was also feeling a slight pain. Looking over his shoulder, he whispered, "I'm ready."  
Kamui smiled and stood, spitting into his hand and slicking his dick before pushing into Len. He paused a moment, his chest against Len's back and getting ready for what he wanted to do. In one swift motion, he lifted Len up off the bed, his cock still stuffed deeply into the blonde's ass, and held him by the legs. Len was gasping, the depth had changed so suddenly, and before he knew it, he was held up in front of the window, which faced the back of the building.  
"Wh – what are you doing?" Len asked.  
"I've always wanted to show the world my love." Kamui replied, putting Len's legs up to either side of the window and moving his thick cock inside the boy's ass.  
Len moaned, blushing deeply. He felt that anyone out there could see his bare body, his hardened member throbbing between his legs, Kamui's hot, hard length pounding into him. His hands gripped the edge of the window frame as the motions became harder and faster, and he screamed as he sprayed his hot white cream across the window. Only seconds later, Kamui's hot cum sprayed deep into his ass.  
It was almost too much, and Len suddenly fell slack in Kamui's arms. The sudden change in Len made Kamui worry, and he raised Len off his softening dick and lay the boy on his bed. "Len?"  
"I'm just tired." Len replied softly. "Sorry to worry you."  
Kamui nodded. "I'll dress and see myself out." He watched Len, noticing that the boy drifted off rather quickly. With a sigh, he began to dress, only to notice something. There was blood. But, who was it from? Was he injured, or was Len? Finishing getting his clothes on, Kamui headed down to the lobby.  
"There you are, Gakupo." said Mikuo. "I just called Kaito over."  
"What for?" Kamui asked. He looked over as Kaito stepped in. "Yo."  
"What's up, Mikuo?" Kaito asked. "It's not normal for you to call the house."  
"We need to talk." Mikuo said, leading them up to his room, which was beside Len's. He motioned for them to sit down on the bed while he sat in the chair near the vanity. Already, the two knew something was up. Mikuo was dressed in plain jeans and a white shirt, his tie pulled loose only recently.  
"So, what is it?" Kaito asked.  
"It's about Len." The teal-haired young man sighed. "I called the doctor to see him this morning."  
Kamui swallowed. "What was found?"  
"Len has a problem, a very strange one. It didn't seem all that bad at first. Len's senses are heightened by an incredible amount, but the drawback is that he tears somewhere inside. So far, the doctor's found only two tears; one in his throat and one in his anal tract. However, the doctor said that while the tears are minor right now, excessive sexual actions may cause him to have greater damage to his body."  
"So, what do you want us to do?" Kamui asked.  
"I want you to take him home." Mikuo replied. "Len's condition isn't that serious yet, but if he starts to bleed excessively, it could do serious damage."  
"How excessive?"  
Kaito raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
"I haven't allowed Len to be with anyone since finding out this morning."  
Kamui swallowed.  
"By the way, why were you here, Kamui?" Kaito asked.  
"I was here to see Len."  
Mikuo gave him a look. "You didn't . . ." He got up and ran to Len's room when Kamui nodded. "Len!"  
The boy lay on the floor, gasping for breath. Blood ran from his lip, and there was evidence that he'd thrown up recently on the carpet. He looked up at Mikuo and tried to get up, only to fall to the floor again.  
"Len." Mikuo wrapped the youth in a blanket and cradled him close. "It's alright, Len."  
"Mikuo . . ." Len whispered. "I . . . didn't listen . . . to what you said."  
Mikuo held him close, tears coming to the corners of his eyes. "It's alright, Len. I'm here."  
Kaito and Kamui stepped into the room. "We're here to bring you home, Len."  
"Huh?" Len looked at them, then at Mikuo. "But, why?"  
"It's so that you don't get hurt, Len." Mikuo replied. "I . . . I can't take care of you anymore, so I asked Kaito and Gakupo to."  
Len nodded and tried to get up. As he stood, the others saw the extent of damages done just from earlier. There was dried blood on his legs, and the floor was stained in vomited cum and blood. It also seemed that just standing was causing Len problems, and Kamui caught him as he fell back.  
"It's alright, Len. We'll help you get better."

"Welcome ba – What the heck is that thing?!" Neru asked.  
Rin looked over and noticed the blonde bundled in Kaito's arms. "Len?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.  
The boy shifted and looked at her, a smile creeping across his face when he saw she was carrying the doll he'd made for her, almost three months ago now.  
"Hey." said Miku. She gasped when she saw the teal-haired male that had come in with them. "PUT THAT CIGARETTE OUT, MIKUO!" she snapped.  
Mikuo blinked, but did as asked, crushing out the end on his calloused palm. "Nice to see you, too, Miku." he said.  
Neru snorted. "What's that thing doing here? Didn't he leave or something?"  
Mikuo gave her a blank stare. "She hasn't changed much, has she?"  
Kaito shook his head. "Come on. My room's this way."  
The group headed upstairs to the room where Len would be staying. The boy was lain in the bed, where he fell asleep relatively quickly.  
"Rest is good." Mikuo said. He put the bag with Len's things down and turned to leave.  
"Mikuo, aren't you going to stay, too?" asked Kaito.  
"I have a place to call my own, and a family there." Mikuo replied. "But I'll come by from time to time to see how Len's doing, alright?"  
Kamui and Kaito nodded. "Take care."  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`OoO  
"So?" Neru asked.  
"So what?" Kaito asked as he prepared a broth.  
"When's it leaving?"  
Kaito paused, then continued to make the broth. "Len isn't an it." he replied. "And he's staying home with us."  
Rin looked around, then up the stairs. Up there was where Len was, and he was sick. Quietly, she sneaked up the stairs and slipped into the room that Len had been given.  
There was a lot of medical stuff in the room. Boxes of bandages, sterile wipes, and some other things she didn't recognize. There were monitors attached to Len's chest, and he was propped up with pillows so he was sitting.  
"Len?"  
"Hmm? Rin?" Len reached his hand out towards her, only to shy back when he noticed she was staring.  
"What's wrong, Len?" Rin asked, coming to sit in the chair beside him. She gently placed her hand on his, trying to comfort him.  
"I don't know. They won't tell me, so I can only guess that it has something to do with why I bleed."  
Rin sat there for a moment. "Thank you for the doll."  
"You did get it?" Len sighed. "Good."  
"I didn't get anything for you, though." Rin said, sounding sad. "Neru wouldn't let be look at boy things."  
"It's alright." Len whispered.  
"You sound tired."  
He nodded. "I feel tired more." He sighed. "They said I have to stay in bed, or I might make myself bleed more."  
"It's alright, Len." Rin said, petting his hair. "You'll get better." She bit her lip. "Hey, Len . . ."  
"Hmm?"  
"Why'd you leave?"  
"Because you were the one they paid attention to, the one they loved, and I didn't want to take it away from you. So I left, and Mikuo found me." Len coughed, panting afterwards. A bit of red was flecked across his lips, a sign that his throat still wasn't healed. "I . . . I was a whore, selling myself for a moment of affection."  
Rin sighed and took a sterile cloth to wipe the blood from Len's lip. "You're bleeding."  
"My throat's torn." Len gasped out. "Ooh." Without warning, Len fainted, his head falling back into the pillows.  
Rin sighed and put the cloth down, then gently brushed Len's hair back from his face. It was about then that Kaito stepped into the room.  
"Rin! How'd you get in here?"  
"I walked in." Rin replied. She looked down at the cloth. "He was coughing a bit, and there was blood on his lip." She handed Kaito the cloth.  
"Thanks, Rin." He sat down and bit his lip. What was there left for them to do for Len?  
"Kaito, Len said he was a whore. But Mikuo keeps coming to see him, and calls Len his beloved angel. Why?"  
"Len was a whore before we found out he had a problem. However, he was almost exclusively loved by Kamui, Mikuo, and myself." He sighed. "Kamui should be back with the doctor soon."  
Rin nodded and left the room.  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`OoO  
Neru was peeved. She'd been happy when Len had left, and now the little creature was back. The brother she'd never wanted. Even worse, he was sick, and demanding all the time that should have been devoted to spoiling the girls.  
The days since Len had come home had stretched into weeks, and were now coming close to being two months. Almost once a week, sometimes twice, Mikuo would come to visit the boy, and occasionally poke fun at her and Miku.  
"Ugh, why is that little thing still up there?!" Neru almost screamed. She stormed up the stairs and burst into the room, making Len jump.  
Len coughed. He knew that it wasn't Kaito or Kamui, they were quieter, and Rin was nearly silent coming into the room. Recently, he'd begun to develop a fever from the injuries, but he was afraid to go to the hospital. "Who?"  
Neru glanced around. The medical equipment was running for a few things, but just what was going on? She walked over and put her hand to Len's forehead, scaring the boy.  
"Aah!" Len cried. He suddenly started coughing hard, and blood came up.  
Kaito stepped in, hearing the noise. "Len!" He hurried over, pushing Neru out of the way and holding Len close. "Ssh, it's ok. It's alright, Len. I'm here. It's alright."  
Len settled in Kaito's grasp, whimpering. "The person . . . I . . ."  
"I know, Len." Kaito said softly. "I know."  
Len fell asleep, and Kaito left him to lie on the pillows that kept him propped up.  
"Why are you in here, Neru?" he asked.  
"What's wrong with it?" she asked. "Him?"  
"Why do you want to know?" Kaito asked. "You honestly never cared about him before. Why now?"  
Neru blinked, then swallowed and left the room. Kaito was right. She'd only wanted Rin, and that was the one she knew. She knew nothing about Kagamine Len. And for all her fussing and primping, she really knew nothing about Kagamine Rin either.  
Rin watched Neru walk away from the room Len was in. Quietly, she walked over and slipped into the room just before Kaito stepped out.  
"Len?" When she didn't get a response, Rin walked closer and sat beside his bed. "Len. I worry about you. I'm scared for you. You just get sicker, and I really want you to get better." Gently, she took Len's hand in hers. "I'm so sorry I never stood up for you when we were growing up."  
"Rin?" Len whispered. He coughed for a moment, then turned his head to face her. "It's alright, Rin. I'll get better." He shifted slightly as Kaito stepped into the room, a doctor following him.  
Len sighed as the cold medical gloved touched his thin body. The pain caused by the pressure put on his chest and abdomen was terrible, but he tried not to wince. However, when the doctor prodded his torn ass, he screamed.  
"It's alright, Len." said Rin, holding his hand tightly in her hands. "Everything will be alright."  
The doctor shook his head. "Mr. Kaito, I know your concerns about him going to a hospital, but you're going to have to re-consider. Len isn't going to heal with just home-care anymore. He needs help at a hospital."  
Len lightly squeezed Rin's hand. "I . . ."  
"Hospitals frighten him, doctor. How will him being scared help with anything?"  
"He'll have the medical attention required to heal his body, instead of waiting for him to die." the doctor replied.  
Len swallowed. On one hand, his life would be saved, but he'd be frightened the entire time. On the other hand, he would be dooming himself to die a slow and painful death, but be comfortable. He looked over at Rin.  
Rin looked back at those faded baby-blues and nodded before standing up. She walked over to the vanity, where hand-made dolls of each of the members of the family sat, and picked out two, returning to Len. She held them out to him, even as Kaito and the doctor talked over trying to get better home care for Len.  
The pained boy shakily reached a hand out and touched the blue doll, the one that represented Kaito. Rin nodded and took the Gakupo doll back to the vanity.  
"Len . . ?" Kaito asked.  
"I'll go." Len whispered, running his fingers through the blue-yarn hair. "But only if you'll come with me."  
Kaito looked at him. "You sure, Len? We can always . . ."  
"I need to get better, right?" Len coughed, and more blood came up, dripping through his fingers once he stopped and lay there, gasping. "Please, Kaito. Help me get better."  
He could see Len wasn't going to budge on this, and he nodded. "Alright. We'll get some things together and head to the hospital once we get the call saying a bed's ready."  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`OoO  
"So, where's Len?" Mikuo asked.  
"Still at the hospital." Rin replied.  
It was here again. Her birthday. As usual, there were banners and streamers around, and presents piled as high as the ceiling (quite literally). She was dolled up in the latest cute fashion, her golden hair tied in two pigtails. She was now eighteen, even though she looked like a fifteen-year-old.  
Len and Kaito had been gone for seven months. It had taken that long to help Len recover, the damage inside him had been that bad. There had even been a time where Len had passed out on them and had fallen into a coma for about a month, shortly after arriving at the hospital. Now, at long last, he was being discharged and allowed to come home.  
Neru looked over at Rin. She'd tried to learn about her sister, but Rin had basically ignored her in favor of talking to Kamui and Mikuo about Len. So she'd done the only thing she could do; she pampered Rin. The difference was that she tried to find outfits that had matching boy's clothes. The dress Rin was wearing was one sutch outfit; the matching boy's clothes had been sent to the hospital for Len to wear coming home.  
The front door opened, and Kamui stepped in, letting Kaito and Len in after him. Miku gave him a look, and he shook his head.  
"Len!" Rin came over, only to notice Len was looking down at the floor. "Len, is something wrong?"  
Len tugged gently at the loose half-jacket, then at his black capris. "It's a bit loose." he said softly.  
"It's alright." Rin said. "Look, mine's the same!"  
Len shied closer to Kaito, still looking down. Kaito put an arm around Len and gently caressed his yellow hair. "It's alright, Len."  
Mikuo walked over. "Is something wrong, angel?"  
Len swallowed and shook his head.  
Kaito tapped his face near his eye. Mikuo nodded and put his hand on Rin's shoulder. "He'll tell us later, Rin."  
"Come on, Len." Kaito seemed to almost guide the boy's steps into the room.  
"We made sure to get you something, too." said Miku. "Sorry about leaving you out so much."  
"It's ok." Len said. "I was happy seeing Rin happy." He was still looking down.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Neru, who hadn't been at the door because she'd been finishing decorating the cake.  
Len leaned on Kaito, burrying his face into the other's shoulder. It was obvious there was still something wrong.  
"Len, we need to tell them." Kaito whispered.  
The boy nodded, but stayed cuddled in Kaito's lap.  
"Len finally healed, but he's permanently on medication in order to not be hurt as badly ever again. Excessive bleeding will still put him in the hospital." Kaito said. "But, the worst thing for him was what happened shortly after we got there."  
"What?" Kamui asked.  
"I *hic* I couldn't see." Len said, trying not to cry. "I lost my sight."  
Rin gently took his hand. "Is that why you won't look at me?"  
Len shook his head, his eyes tightly shut.  
"When Len passed out on us and was comatose, a donor died. They were an exact match to give Len what he'd lost." Kaito said. "I made the choice for him. I was the first one he saw when he woke, a week later."  
"Len?" Rin asked.  
He turned towards her and slowly opened his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes weren't blue anymore. They were . . .  
"Len, they look so pretty." Rin said. "I've never seen an ocean as pretty as your's."  
Len blinked. "But . . ."  
"You can see, right?" Rin asked.  
Len nodded.  
"Then that's all that matters." She smiled and retrived a box from the stack in the room. "Here. This one's for you."  
Len blinked again, not really sure what to do. He'd never recived a gift before, and was unsure what was expected of him.  
Rin seemed to understand and sat on the floor with the package. "Come on, Len. We'll open it together, alright?"  
Together. A word he'd only hoped to hear. Len slipped from Kaito's lap onto the floor. As he did so, something glinted on his left hand.  
"Huh?" Rin took his hand, and Len's face turned a beet red. "Len, this looks like a . . ."  
"An engagement ring." said Neru.  
Kaito scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, about that . . ."  
Len looked at Rin, his face still red. "I searched my heart, and found all three were who I loved. But, Kaito asked first, and, well . . ."  
Kamui and Mikuo both smiled and finally withdrew their hands from their pockets. "It's alright, Len." said Mikuo. "We talked to Kaito, and we're fine with it."  
"Fine with what?" Neru asked.  
Miku giggled. "The boys are all getting married, Neru."  
The blonde blinked. "To who?"  
Rin squealed. "Oh, Len, I'm so happy! Now I get three more brothers!"  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`OoO  
Len looked over his shoulder at his three lovers. He shrugged off the half-jacket and smiled at them. Walking to the dresser, he took his medicine, taking the extra medicine that would allow for the fun he had in mind.  
Kaito and Kamui shed their shirts, then stripped Mikuo of his clothes completely.  
"Wait? What?" Mikuo asked.  
"Where do you want him, Len?" Kaito asked.  
"On the bed." Len replied, finishing taking his clothes off. "All three of you."  
"You sure that's alright?" Kamui asked.  
Len tossed him the medicated lube. "The doctor said it'll be alright if you use this." He climbed up over Mikuo's slender body and gently lay himself over the teal-haired man. "It's alright. I won't break." he whispered before kissing him.  
Mikuo seeed to relax with the kiss, wrapping his arms areound Len and running his hands over the soft body above him. He blinked slowly, his eyes half-lidded as Len kissed him over and over, gently trailing the kisses down his jaw and neck, then across his collarbone and down to the left nipple, which he suckled on lightly before nipping it.  
"Not fair." Mikuo whimpered. "You tease."  
Len looked up slightly at Mikuo, then licked a thin line across the other's chest and nipped the other nipple. As he did so, his hand snaked down between them and caressed Mikuo's hard length. "You seem excited."  
Kamui looked over at them, then walked over and lay on the bed the opposite way of Mikuo. He reached a hand over and turned Mikuo's hips, licking the hard cock that now faced him. He engulfed the tip in his mouth and sucked harshly, making the teal-haired man hiss.  
Kaito grinned and walked up behind Len, pulling the boy up onto his knees as he teased those rosy pert nipples. "You're not so innocent, yourself." he whispered before giving Len a kiss.  
Len gasped and rutted his hips back, trapping Kaito's length between the cleft of his cheeks. Rubbing his ass over Kaito's hard cock, Len whimpered. He wanted them to ravage his body until nothing remained, to feel one-hundred-fifty-percent loved, and he moaned as Mikuo gently stroked his aching cock.  
Falling over, Len's ocean-green eyes seemed to haze over, and he inched forward and began to suck on Kamui's cock, even as he wiggled his ass at Kaito.  
Kaito coated two of his fingers in the medicated lube and pressed one carefully into Len's tight hole. "You're so tight, Len." he whispered, gently fucking him with his finger.  
"Oh!" Len cried, gasping for a moment and letting go of Kamui's cock. Mikuo took this chance to give Len a kiss, even as Kamui took his laod down the throat.  
Kaito slipped a second finger in and began to scissor carefully, trying to loosen Len up a bit. Len moaned again and looked back, trying to move to kiss Kamui. The purple-haired man moved over and sat up, kissing Len.  
"You taste salty. Like Mikuo." Len whispered. He suddenly cried out as Kaito began to lightly finger-fuck him again, seeing stars as a bundle of nerves was brushed against. His cock began to twich, and Mikuo leaned over to lightly suck on the blood-engorged organ. Len squeaked in pleasure and came hard down the other's throat.  
"Please, Kaito. I want it." Len whimpered.  
Kaito nodded and withdrew his fingers, coating his cock in more of the medicated cream before lining up with Len's entrance. "Ready?"  
Len nodded, gasping as Kaito pressed his crown past the ring of muscles. Annoyingly, Kaito paused, an act Len was not happy about. And he let Kaito know it by thrusting his hips back, shiething the other fully in his ass.  
"Len?" Mikuo asked, looking at the tears welling in the boy's eyes. "Angel, are you alright?"  
Len swallowed, his whole body trembling. Kaito was inside him, the first person in months, and it ached. Still, he managed to calm himself and nodded. "Move." he whispered.  
Kaito nodded and pulled back slowly, then pushed back in just as slow.  
Len growled in frustration. Looking over his shoulder at Kaito, he frowned. "I'm not made of porcelain. You can go faster."  
Kaito nodded and went at a more normal pace, and Len sighed with content. Pulling Kamui closer, he began to suck on him in a rythm that matched the fucking going on behind him.  
Mikuo smiled and began to suck on two of his fingers for a moment, then posed himself behind Kamui and parted the other's ass. Swiftly yet carefully, he pushed both fingers into the purple-haired man's ass.  
Kamui gasped. With Len sucking harder now, and his prostate being stroked from inside, he leaned back, letting Mikuo hold him and fuck him.  
Len moaned in pleasure as he felt Kaito nearing his climax. Reaching around, he got hold of the medicated lube and coated Kamui's dick in the substance. "You next." he grunted, just before Kaito came hard inside him.  
Mikuo smiled and withdrew his fingers from Kamui, wiping them off on the sheets. On to the next bit of fun.  
As soon as Kaito withdrew from Len, Kamui drew the boy closer and leaned back, seating the boy on his cock in one go. A little bit of Kaito's cum dribbled out of Len's ass, but it didn't matter. Len tried to steady his breathing and began to raise and lower hiself over Kaui's hard length.  
Kaito lay on the bed, his cock softening, but not completely, since the sight of Len riding Kamui was rather erotic. He didn't notice Mikuo slither around behind him until his nipples were pinched.  
"Mikuo." Kaito whimpered. He turned his head towards the other and was trapped in a rather sloppy yet loving kiss.  
Len moaned, happy to see the others enjoying themselves. Kamui shifted slightly, and his dick struck that wonderful bundle of nerves again, making Len scream with pleasure. Gripping the boy's waist, Kamui stilled his motions and begain to thrust upwards into him.  
Mikuo looked over at Len and licked his lips. He wanted to have at Len, too, but Kaito was fun as well, considering the rock-hard errection at the blue-haired youth's waist. He rolled over Kaito and kissed him again.  
Kaito smiled and handed Mikuo the medicated lube. "Gakupo's just about ready to blow, and Len keeps looking at you."  
Mikuo nodded and coated his length in the slick lube just as Len squealed in enraptured pleasure and came all over Kamui;s front and the purple-haired man came deeply within him.  
Len lay on the bed, gasping as Kamui withdrew. "Mikuo?" he whispered.  
The aqua-haired man came over and parted Len's legs, looking at that pretty gaping ass a moment before thrusting himself inside. He was, by far, the best endowed of the three older men, but because Kaito and Kamui had already fucked him, Len was more than ready to accept Mikuo.  
Len moaned happily, only half-aware that there was a bit of pain along with Mikuo's thrusts. Reaching his left hand out, he took Kaito's hand and gave it a light squeeze. He took Kamui's hand with his left, feeling at peace. The rythm of Mikuo's movements changed, and that his prostate was struck repeatedly, making him moan and cry out like a whore. His cock had re-hardened, and was now leaking pre-cum over his stomach.  
Mikuo leaned close to Len, kissing him. He looked over as Kaito inched over and pushed him back a bit so he could lick and suck on Len's cock. With a smile, he watched as Kamui crawled up the bed a bit and kissed Len. The sight was almost too much, and with a heavy grunt and a hard thrust, Mikuo came heavily in Len's ass. Len moaned into the kiss he was getting, cumming in Kaito's mouth.  
The boys cuddled together, keeping Len in the middle. "That was good." Kaito whispered over Len's fluffy head.  
Kamui nodded and looked over at Mikuo, who looked worried. "What is it?"  
"Is there anything we should do if Len bleeds?" he asked.  
Kaito sat up and looked. There was blood with the cum dripping from Len's ass. "The lube will help, but . . ." he looked over at Len's pale face. "Len?"  
The boy looked at them, almost white and looking very tired. He sighed and said softly, "Thank you . . . for loving me . . . one . . . last . . ."  
Kamui touched Len's face as the boy's eyes closed. "Len?"  
Kaito touched Len's neck, trying to get a pulse. There was none. Desperately, the three men tried to revive Len, with no success. Their little lover, their little whore, was gone.  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`OoO  
It rained the day Len was burried. Rin couldn't help it, and cried on Kaito, who had been the unfortunate male to inform the girls.  
"Rin, we found this in Len's things." said Kamui when they got back to the house. He handed her the letter. "It's addressed to you."  
Rin opened it and began reading, only to gasp.  
"What is it?" asked Neru.  
My dearest sister,  
If you are reading this, it means that, as I thought, I have passed on after being with my lovers once again. Don't worry, I went the way I wanted to go, loved by those that were closest, and feeling loved.  
You should actually feel happy, Rin. I was told by a nurse at the hospital that our kind, Vocaloids, never really die. We're just reasigned somewhere to be brought back anew. And since we technically stop aging at young ages, we never grow old. I had the privlage of being your brother, and now, with any luck, you can find me again, soon.  
The box that is enclosed with this letter might come in usefull to you. I asked the nurse if there was a way to choose where I went when I died, and he said yes. So, humor yourself and check. I'm closer than you think.  
See you nine weeks after my death.  
Len  
Rin looked at the box. It was a home pregnancy test. Wondering what Len had meant in the letter, she walked over to the bathroom and used it. The scream said everything.  
Rin was pregnant.  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`OoO  
Because Vocaloids were only ever pregnant for nine weeks, it was rather quick from discovery to delivery date. Rin's pretty figure became bigger, and the boys seemed to like admiring her rounding figure. The doctor that took care of her said that it was most unusual, but not unheard of, for a female Vocaloid who's never had sex to be chosen to mother a re-born Vocaloid.  
And so the day came. And so did the baby.  
A beautiful, bright blue eyed, blonde baby boy. It was obvious who he was the moment Rin saw him. As he'd said in his letter, Len had been closer than anyone had thought. He'd chosen Rin, his dear pampered sister, to be his mother through the accelerated life he would have for the first year, and to help him through life until he was once again able to be with his lovers.  
Kamui Gakupo, Kaito, and Hatsune Mikuo smiled at her and the baby and said, "Welcome back, Kagamine Len."


End file.
